In a typical desktop personal computer, a main computer body (hereinafter, referred to as "computer unit"), in which a CPU (central processing unit) is mounted, and a keyboard are separated from each other. In most of personal computers having such a separable keyboard, data are serially transmitted between the computer unit and a keyboard unit. The data can be transmitted from the keyboard unit to the computer unit. In some personal computers, the keyboard unit uses a wireless remote control receiver to receive information to the computer unit.
From my study of such personal computers, I find that there is a need for an effective keyboard unit with a wireless remote control receiver that permits re-programming of key functions. Exemplars of the contemporary practice include Gisoni et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,043, Bi-directional Keyboard Interface Circuit, Oct. 17, 1989) teaching a keyboard encoder which encodes a key selected by an operator. Levasseur (U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,792, Encoding Keyboard, Sep. 2, 1986) discusses an encoding keyboard. Eisenberg (U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,299, Wireless Output/Input System, Nov. 4, 1980) teaches a system for entering information into an electronic system from a remote location. Kekas et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,081, Easily Reconfigurable Data Entry Terminal, Jun. 17, 1980) teaches a data entry terminal that permits more than one configuration. These exemplars give evidence that there is a need for an effective keyboard unit with a wireless remote control receiver that permits re-programming of key functions, especially if such a keyboard has a communication control that permits interception of communications with a main computer unit.